When I get you alone
by Writing memories
Summary: "Kurt, leave Blaine alone and watch the film." Kurt said nothing and turned back around in his seat leaning over and whispered to Blaine. When the boys are supposed to be watching a film, they find something better to do, which leads Sue to being, Sue.


So, this is pretty much just a one shot I had written months ago and typed it up today and here it is. Enjoy :) This has not been Beta, so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sat together in Spanish class watching a Spanish film Mr Shue was after putting on about twenty minutes ago and he was now sitting down at the back of the classroom. Everyone already seemed bored of it already and even Mr Shue. It was a double class and there was still an hour to go. Blaine had his arms folded leaning back into the chair as he watched the film trying to make sense of it. His eyes came away from the screen looking on his left side to Kurt who wasn't even looking at the screen and was writing on a piece of paper. Blaine tried to see what he was doing but, Kurt's hand was covering the paper. Suddenly Kurt looked up from the paper and smiled at Blaine handing him the piece of paper. Blaine looked down at the piece of paper he had under the desk and read _I don't know what this film is about but, that woman does not have good fashion sense. I have even seen Mr Shue wear nicer clothes than her and you really only see him wearing vests._ Blaine let a laugh escape from between his lips being louder than it was supposed to. Blaine put up his hand up to cover his mouth as Kurt looked at him with a grin trying not to laugh himself.

"Is something funny boys?" Mr Shue asked from the back of the room. He never had any trouble from them in his classes but they did start laughing at times and as best as they tried to hide the laughing they couldn't.

"No nothing Mr Shue." Kurt managed to say without laughing.

"Blaine? Do you have anything to share with the class?" Mr Shue asked as there was a hint of madness in his voice.

"No sir. Kurt is just annoying me." Kurt looked to Blaine his mouth hanging open.

"Kurt, leave Blaine alone and watch the film." Kurt said nothing and turned back around in his seat leaning over and whispered to Blaine.

"Someone's on their man period." before Blaine could stop himself he had laughed again even louder this time.

"Kurt!" Mr Shue shouted.

"What? Blaine is the one who's laughing. Look." Kurt pointed to Blaine who now had his head on the desk laughing.

"Right both of you stand outside the door now for the next hour and see how you both like that. Some are actually interested in watching the film."

"Um actually Mr Shue it's kind of boring." Puck said but, Mr Shue said nothing and just pointed at the door for Blaine and Kurt to go on out. They both got up and headed out the door shutting it behind them.

"And stay outside that door. Do not wander of or you both are in more trouble." They heard Mr Shue say through the closed door.

"Man period." Blaine said laughing.

"He so is." Kurt chuckled as they both sat down with their backs against the lockers.

"That film is really boring. Thank god we got out of there."

I know and thank you for blaming me by the way, boyfriend." Kurt said pretending to be mad as he looked towards Blaine.

"Sorry. You shouldn't make me laugh so much."

"Glad I amuse you."

"Trust me…you do." Blaine answered back as he leaned in to kiss Kurt putting his hands in Kurt's hair as Kurt did the same with Blaine's. Blaine pulled him closer but, soon pulled away when the door opened and Mr Shue came out looking down at them.

"You can both come back in, just no laughing, okay." They both nodded their heads and got back up from the ground. Mr Shue was back in the class before Kurt and Blaine got to the door.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt back gently by the arm from the door back to face him as he put his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him gently.

"Blaine…Blaine." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips with their eyes still closed.

"Um"

"We can't…We have to go back inside." Blaine didn't listen and really Kurt didn't want to listen to himself either and they didn't. Blaine pushed him slowly back into the lockers not caring if anyone passed them in the hallway. Kurt's hands made their way up Blaine's back and to the back of his neck pulling Blaine in more.

"What a horrible sight." said a shocked voice. Blaine and Kurt jumped at the sound of the voice as they pulled away from each other to see Sue with a disgusted look on her face.

* * *

Will, Sue, Blaine and Kurt were in principle Figgins office. Sue was sat in between Kurt and Blaine facing Figgins as Will stood beside Kurt on the right hand side.

"I walk down the halls to find these two" Sue pointed to Kurt and Blaine "To find them and these are the only words I can seem to find for that moment, dry humping."

"Oh god, we were not." Kurt said putting his hand over his face as his cheeks went red.

"I am not being funny but, is it really necessary to sit in between us." Blaine asked as Sue turned to him.

"What were you in before? The wigglers?" Sue asked seriously as she stared at Blaine.

"No it was the warblers. What does that matter?" he asked confused.

"Well, you see blank."

"My name is Blaine."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Eh yeah it does. Just like my boyfriend's name is Kurt not porcelain, Mr Sylvester."

"I am Mrs Not Mr, Blank from the Wigglers."

"Does it matter?"

"How dare you." Sue said offended. "Nobody offends me, not Sue Sylvester."

"Enough Sue, yes Kurt and Blaine should be more respectful during school but, worse things happen than that, like the way you treat students." Figgins said loudly to get Sue's attending.

Sue got up from her chair and faced will.

"This is your bad teaching skills Will, what were they even doing out of class in the first place?"

"We were watching a film and I put them outside the door for like five minutes. I didn't think they would…" Sue suddenly cut in.

"What were you watching Will, because these two were making out in the hallway about to rip each other's clothes of." Blaine started chuckling looking down to the ground.

"What is so funny blank? Asked Sue looking at Blaine who looked up at her and then to Kurt grinning.

"Kurt wears too many layers of clothes so that would take a while." Kurt had his mouth open making an o shape as he shook his head.

"Mr Anderson, you are not making this any better for yourself."

"Sorry."

"I say ring their parents." Sue said turned to Figgins.

"No Sue, Principal Figgins that is going way too far." Will said moving away from Sue.

"I agree. Boys next time just remember where you are, okay?" they both nodded their heads. "I don't want to hear about this again. And Will I don't want a repeat of what happened last year. Keep an eye on your kids."

Blaine looked at them all confused and said

"A repeat of what?"

"That sex riot that Will was involved in. I have never seen anything like it." Sue nearly shouted the last bit.

"Sue it wasn't like that." Will mumbled.

"Will, your Glee kids sang Britney Spears; you sang with them and you all did these weird moves. I could honestly smell sex in the room." Sue shook her head remembering that time.

"Can we go now?" Kurt asked Figgins who nodded. They got up and left leaving Will and Sue behind fighting. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they got out into the empty hallway.

"To bad I missed the Sex riot and you dancing to Britney Spears." Blaine grinned towards him as Kurt hit him playfully in the arm laughing, as they made their way to lunch.


End file.
